


Morning, evening, late September

by maggie33



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: One couple, two scenes, a few kisses and a lot of fluff. :)
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Morning, evening, late September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



When Bai Yutong came back from his morning run Zhan Yao was still asleep. No wonder, since he had stayed up till 2 am last night working on a paper about social something or other in psychology. He would probably have stayed up all night if Bai Yutong hadn’t finally dragged him to the bedroom, ignoring his very loud protests, and pushed him forcibly on the bed and under the covers.

“Don’t even think about sneaking back out there after I’m asleep,” Bai Yutong had warned him.

He snuggled closer to Zhan Yao and put an arm over Zhan Yao’s waist. For a while Zhan Yao looked as if he was calculating whether he could push Bai Yutong away and run off. Which good luck with trying, but Bai Yutong clearly was better at everything physical, so Zhan Yao had no chance in succeeding with that.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep,” Bai Yutong murmured, his cheek pressed against Zhan Yao’s shoulder.

Zhan Yao was there in the morning sleeping soundly, when Bai Yutong woke up, so clearly Bai Yutong’s way of getting him to bed and keeping him there had worked perfectly.

He smiled satisfied admiring for a few seconds more the cute picture sleeping Zhan Yao made, and went to take a shower. And after a shower he spent some time in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He made sure Zhan Yao got some sleep last night, now he had to make sure he ate properly.

He went to the bedroom and knelt on the bed gently stroking one finger down Zhan Yao’s cheek.

“Wake up, kitten. I made breakfast,” he said.

Zhan Yao made a sound, a soft “hmmmm”, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” he said with a sleepy smile.

He looked adorable with his hair tousled from sleep and his eyes still a bit unfocused. And Bai Yutong could never really resist him. He bent his head and kissed Zhan Yao’s sleep-warm cheek. Zhan Yao smiled again, a pleased, tender smile. He turned so he could nuzzle Bai Yutong’s neck. 

“You smell nice,” he said.

His pressed a delicate kiss against Bai Yutong’s neck. Which was nice. And then he put his hand on the nape of Bai Yutong’s neck and pulled his head down. Which was even nicer. Their lips met in a kiss, soft and gentle at first, then harder and more passionate. Zhan Yao’s hands moved to Bai Yutong’s shoulder and Bai Yutong gladly let himself be pulled, until he was stretched out on the bed, and half lying on Zhan Yao. He felt the stirring of arousal and suddenly it was kind of hard to remember why he came to wake Zhan Yao up in the first place, if not for this. Right, breakfast. They should...

But then Zhan Yao’s hand sneaked between Bai Yutong’s legs. Bai Yutong moaned, a surge of desire making his body tense in delightful anticipation. He moved fully on top of Zhan Yao, pressing more hard, demanding kisses on Zhan Yao’s willing lips. Zhan Yao’s legs parted under him and all thoughts about maybe getting up and going to eat breakfast flew from Bai Yutong’s mind completely. Breakfast could wait; he had another feast waiting for him right here.

* * *

Their lovemaking that evening was vigorous and intense. Zhan Yao could still feel his skin tingling in places which his lover’s fingers touched. Not so long ago he felt absolutely worn out, not able to move a muscle, content to just lie there and bask in the afterglow. But now sleep kept eluding him.

Bai Yutong was sleeping. He was lying on his stomach, both palms under the pillow, his head resting on his left cheek. Zhan Yao kept staring at the elegant line of his back and the curve of his buttocks barely covered by the edge of the quilt. Bai Yutong’s left leg was hidden under the quilt, and his right one was bent at the knee. Zhan Yao’s eyes kept straying to the tantalizing shadow between his legs. It was a beautiful and mouthwatering image and Zhan Yao’s couldn’t resist the need to preserve it. He always liked to sketch his lover, but Bai Yutong very rarely allowed himself to be persuaded to pose. Such a perfect occasion as this shouldn’t be wasted.

Zhan Yao got up, put on his sweatpants, and went for his sketchpad and a few pencils. He sat back on the bed and put the sketchpad on his crossed legs. He looked for a while with appreciation at the picture before him, and then he started to draw.

For a long time the only sounds in the bedroom were the scribbling of pencil on paper and the rustling of the sketchpad’s pages. Then his unaware model’s body moved slightly. He sighed and murmured something unintelligible.

When Zhan Yao looked up from the sketchpad Bai Yutong’s eyes were open.

“What are you doing?” Bai Yutong asked, his voice rough from sleep.

Zhan Yao raised the sketchpad and showed him the drawing. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened. And then he blushed a bit. Zhan Yao couldn’t hide a smile seeing this unusual but always adorable sight. Bai Yutong noticed his smile, visibly embarrassed. He gave out a light cough to cover his embarrassment.

“I hope you don’t plan on showing this to anyone,” he said.

Zhan Yao shook his head.

“I’m a possessive man. I don’t want to share you like that with anyone else,” he said.

Bai Yutong made a humming sound, eyes alight with fondness and amusement.

“I like when you get possessive. It’s cute,” he said.

Well, now he was just asking for it. Zhan Yao moved suddenly. The element of surprise was on his side, so a few seconds later he was kneeling over Bai Yutong’s body, Bai Yutong’s hips trapped between his knees, and Zhan Yao’s hands pressed against the bed on both sides of Bai Yutong’s head.

“Cute, am I?” he said sternly, hiding a smile, bending his head until their lips were almost touching.

Bao Yutong grinned, not intimidated in the slightest.

“Very...” he said, raising his head and giving Zhan Yao a light, sweet kiss. “Very...” Another kiss. “...cute.” And another one.

Bai Yutong’s hips raised slightly, too. And Zhan Yao suddenly realized that he was kneeling over Bai Yutong’s very naked, very muscular and very alluring body. He might not have thought this through, but he definitely wasn’t complaining about the results. His sighed with longing, renewed want filling his veins with fire. Bai Yutong’s smiled knowingly. He rose to a sitting position, his arm going around Zhan Yao’s waist, keeping him in Bai Yutong’s lap. Their lips met in a kiss again. A desperate, demanding, passionate kiss. Bai Yutong’s palm traveled down, into Zhan Yao’s sweatpants, grabbing one of his buttocks and pulling him closer to Bai Yutong’s chest. His touch felt like burning. Zhan Yao moaned, his fingers digging into Bai Yutong’s back.

It wasn’t enough, he wanted so much more. And Bai Yutong clearly wanted more, too. He supported himself with one hand against the bed and in one quick move changed their position, so now Zhan Yao was the one on his back on the bed. And Bai Yutong was kneeling over him, eyes dark with desire.

The sketchpad slid from the bed pushed by someone’s foot, its pages fluttering. The pencils fell off, too, bouncing hard against the floor, probably broken now. Zhan Yao barely noticed it. Who would care about a drawing when they had the real thing with them? And when Bai Yutong lowered his body, his thigh rubbing between Zhan Yao’s legs, all the coherent thoughts flew from Zhao Yao’s head. There was only here and now – Bai Yutong’s hands on Zhan Yao’s body, and Bai Yutong’s lips pressing kisses against Zhan Yao’s chest, and Bai Yutong’s thighs pushing Zhan Yao’s legs apart. Until there was only want, and need and love left.


End file.
